It's Hard to Get it
by haruhichisan
Summary: Pernahkan kalian merasakan cinta ? kenapa itu sangat sulit untuk di artikan. Ya, aku harus tau arti yang sebenarnya.


**FF KyuMin Yaoi – It's Hard to Get it ( Part 1 / Prolog )**

**Main Cast **: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast : **Super Junior member

**Genre : ** Romance , Friendship, little bit angst

**Ratting ** : T

**Chapter ** : 1 ( prolog )

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast di FF ini milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, orang tua, super junior member, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Dan FanFiction ini seutuhnya milik saya.

**Warning :** Yaoi ( jika kamu ga suka yaoi ga usah baca) , Typos dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

**** Author pov****

Bagiku engkau adalah canduku. Mungkin sulit untuk di raih, mungkin juga gampang untukku raih.

Mungkin harusku keluarkan semua tenagaku, pikiran dan juga emosiku untuk mengendalikan ini semua.

Mungkin kalian, harus mengalami ini semua baru bisa mengerti apa yang kurasa.

Cinta sulit untuk di ucapkan, tapi akan terasa apabila di rasakan.

Melihat senyumannya membuatku bahagia, tapi aku tau rintangan ini akan sulit untuk di jalani. Tapi dengan melihatnya selalu membuatku melupakan hal itu sejenak.

" Senyuman evilan bahkan tidak hilang, saat dia tertidur sekarang haha. Tapi ,senyuman indah dari bibirmu ini selalu membuatku gila " batin sungmin

Kenapa kalau di perhatikan dengan lebih jelas, Ia terlihat lebih memukau. Hmm, ada pancaran yang beda dari dirinya saat tertidur. Walaupun mukanya terpenuhi bekas jerawat dulu, tapi di sinilah kelebihan dari mukanya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Sungmin ternyata dari dari Kyuhyun telah bangun

" Eohh ? kenapa memandangi wajahku saat tertidur begini hmm? " Tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

" Yak ! aku tadi melihat ada lalat, yang ingin masuk kedalam mulut mu. Karna, kau tertidur sangat pulas sampai-sampai terbuka lebar mulutmu tau. " guman Sungmin yang tak ingin menjawabnya dengan serius

" Tsk! Tak sebesar itu juga Min!. Tapi, ayolah mengaku saja, kauterus memandangi ku saat tertidur tadi. Aku tau itu semua, karna aku terlah terbangun dari tadi " ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tak bias di artikan

" Kau pintar sekali berakting! Uhh.. baiklah aku mengakuinya tapi jangan terlalu membanggakan dirimu eoh "

" hahaha akui lah kekalahan mu chagiya~ Hmm pagi ini janganlah di mulai dengan keributan. Karena, aku ingin kita tidur seranjang seperti ini dengan pelukan yang hanya tanpa di ganggu oleh siapapun. " guman kyuhyun sambil meletakan 2 lengannya di antara perut Sungmin untuk mempererat pelukannya.

" Hmmm, iya aku sangat merindukannya Kyu. Kau tau sendiri jadwal kita di akhir-akhir ini sangat padat sekali. " aku tau disaat-saat sepert inilah yang ini ku dapatkan darinya. Tanpa seorangpun tau.

" Betul, teteplah seperti ini Min. jangan pernah coba untuk pergi meninggalkan ku. Kau tau bukan, kalau diriku sangat menyayangi mu ? hmm " gumannya

" haha tak usah seserius itu Kyu. Tenanglah aku tau semua tentang itu. Ayo cepatlah mandi dan bergegas karna, kita harus segera rekaman kembali. " jawab sungmin

" Baiklah, aku mau mandi tapi mandi bersama denganmu ? ayolah sesekali hahaha " ucapnya sambil merayu

" Yak! Kau mulai lagi. Ayolah ku lagipula aku akan pergi bersama eunhyuk dan ryeowook nanti karna, aku akan ke kona beans "

Huffftt.. susah sekali untuk membiarkannya. Aku tau dia sulit tanpa diriku. Tapi lambat ataupun cepat ini semua akan menjawabnya.

***Sungmin pov end ***

Ingin rasanya mengungkapkan semuanya yang ada di dalam dada ini. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Karna aku tau aku ini siapa. Dan tak ingin menimbulkan masalah yang lebih lagi tapi apakah harus selamanya seperti ini ?

Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik, untuk menutupi semuanya. Sikap dinginku kepada dirinya sebenarnya tidaklah sepenuhnya. Aku tau dirinya lebih dari siapapun tapi, mungkin aku kurang bisa untuk memahami hati dari hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, membawanya ke dalam masalah yang mungkin akan di takutin oleh ku bahkan semuanya, bahkan untuk merusak masa depannya.

Biarlah berjalan dengan yang seharusnya telah berjalan.

*** kyuhyun pov end ***

* * *

-OO-

T.B.C

* * *

See you in next chap !

Mau di lanjutkan atau tidak nih? Aku butuh komen dari kalian semua. Thanks ^-^ *deep bow*


End file.
